Who Is She
by pegasus2966
Summary: An unexpected visitor arrives at SGC.


Title: Who is she?

Author: Pegasus

FANDOM: Stargate

RATING: G

SUMMARY: An unexpected visitor to the SGC

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s)

She had just gotten back to Seattle when Brandi received the call from Major General George Hammond to come to DC. All she wanted to do was shower, get online and talk to Daniel for as long as possible, and then sleep for the next week. She normally helped with teaching physics or old world history at the local college, but this time, the school asked that she do a lecture circuit across country – since she had her pH. D. in physics (specializing in Quantum), and her doctorate in ancient/old world history – regarding old world history. What could she say except yes? She repacked her bags for the trip – not knowing if she would be in DC long or would be sent to Colorado (she was hoping to be sent to Colorado). Knowing Ben and Gray would still be at the airport finishing up with the plane, she called Gray's cell.

"Grayson" she heard.

"Hey Gray, we're leaving again. I need to go to DC, and possibly on from there."

"You're kidding, right?" he asked.

"Nope, sorry. I'll be right there," came her reply.

She wasn't happy about having to leave her car at the airport again, but she knew it would cause more problems if she just materialized at the plane instead. Leaving a note for her dad, she grabbed her bags, briefcase, and lap top then headed out. She wasn't sure if the family knew or not, but she was seriously considering staying in Colorado this time. But, she would wait until she saw someone to know for sure.

Once at the airport, she got onboard her plane and settled in for take-off. They were in the air without any problems, and Ben yelled back that she could move around now if she wanted. That was all she needed to hear. Since she kept extra sets of clothes and uniforms onboard, she went to the back part of the plane where she had a bedroom and bath fitted in, took out the uniform she wanted for the meeting with Gen Hammond, and got in the shower. Feeling cleaner after the shower and change of clothes, she decided to work on her notes from the tour. Once her laptop was on, out of habit, she went online. She wasn't surprised when the IM window popped up.

"Hey. I thought you were supposed to be home today?" came the message.

Laughing, she typed "I was. In fact I was home for about five minutes before having to leave again."

"No wonder I only got your message. Are you hooked up yet?" she was asked.

"Just a sec and I will be," she replied. She attached her web cam to the laptop and sent the invite.

She didn't have to look at the IM window to know it was accepted, all she saw was Daniel's face.

"Good, now I can actually talk to you," he told her. "Where are you?"

"Heading to DC. George called and requested I go," she said smiling. "Though, I don't know what about. He was rather vague."

"He could have any reason," he said with a smile. "How did the tour go?"

"Long, boring, but good. I was going to work on my notes, but they can wait. This is better. Do you want a copy of them when I get them finished," she replied.

"Yeah, since you hadn't decided before you left what you were actually going to talk about, I'm interested in seeing what the subject was, seeing what questions you were asked, and your answers. I can see what you're going to say, but I know that you remember every question you're asked and your answers to the questions, including what the person looked like and what they wore," he laughed.

She just smiled and said "You know me too well Dr Jackson, but then again, outside of my family, you're the only one that really knows everything about me. You're the only one that I have no secrets from."

"True, but I only found out around two years ago. Before that I knew enough, and probably more then most. For as long as I've known you, you have been a private person, only telling what was necessary to those that needed to know. I didn't think it was right to push you on it, so I didn't," he replied.

They were keeping a secret from each other but neither noticed, or didn't want to notice. To themselves they realized it was time to say how they felt, but even though they were face to face, it wasn't the right time. They had dated about 13 years ago, never actually saying how they felt about the other and broke up a few months before he originally went to Abydos. They stayed friends before he left, and then didn't see each other for the two years he was gone. When she saw in on Abydos eight years ago, it was hard for her to see him with his wife, but she never said anything. Their friendship picked up as if they had seen each other more recently then the two years that went by.

From the cockpit, Brandi heard Ben yell, "Wrap it up little one, we're just about there".

Without words she acknowledged him, looked at Daniel and said, "See ya later. I'll let you know what's going on after I talk to George."

"Ok, see you soon," he replied, then shut down his web cam. She looked at the blank screen with her heart in her eyes and then shut down also to prepare for landing.

She was met at the airport and driven to the White House. Trying to figure out why she was there, she was escorted to the Oval office, announced and ushered in. Stepping in, she first saw the Major General and then President Hayes. She walked over to Gen Hammond, gave him a hug and said "It's good to see you George. I talked to Sam last month. Congratulations on the third star. I also understand that Jack is now a Brigadier General, and Sam is a Lieutenant Colonel. That's good news. But, why I'm here? What's going on that you need me?"

"It's good to see you Brandi," Hammond replied. "I'll get to that shortly. First, I'd like you to meet President Hayes. Mr. President, this is Dr Brandi Stewart, she is a physicist, specializing in quantum physics, has her doctorate in ancient/old world history, and is a Cmdr in the Navy – on reserve duty right now. She is also aware of the Stargate program."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. President," Brandi stated.

"It's nice to meet you Dr Stewart. Or should I say Cmdr Stewart? George said he had someone he wanted me to meet, but he hadn't told me how beautiful," Hayes replied.

Brandi smiled at the compliment. She was aware of her looks – five feet tall, very slender, long (to her waist) blonde hair, blue eyes, and, most said, the looks of an angel (if they only knew) – but she was not conceited or vane about them. She also knew most people thought she was "just another pretty face" and didn't realize that there was also a very sharp and intelligent brain behind the looks. She was use to men, and women, turning to look at her as she walked past, and she always gave a smile but no other indication of being aware of why they stared. She enjoyed flirting, but never gave men the chance to ask her out. If she noticed they were going to, she gave signals that she was taken. Men understood them very well – it's ok to flirt but otherwise I'm not interested – is what would come across. From the President, she took it as it was meant, strictly a compliment.

"Thank you, sir," she replied. "Please call me Brandi."

With a smile, Hayes said "Very well then Brandi. Now, George only told me you were special, but did not elaborate. I'm very interested in hearing what he meant, from you. Also, how do you know about Stargate?"

"Well, sir. I can hopefully answer the two questions together. One reason I know about Stargate, is that I have top security clearance, and, I'm sorry to say sir, it's higher than yours." She had to think on how to say the rest without setting of alarms to the others and getting herself in trouble. She decided to give him as much as she could without giving the complete truth – and hope it was enough to ward off the trouble. "I am from another planet, though not one that can be reached through the Stargate. The world I originally grew up on is no longer. Though it was not destroyed by Goa'uld, those that did it wanted their own Empire. My family and I went on to a different world, which ended the same way, by the same type of people. We eventually ended up on Earth, a very long time ago. I am not technically human, and, I guess you could say, I have powers. Some would liken the powers to witchcraft, others aren't so sure, so they don't know what to call them. For the most part, I'm a private person and don't announce who or what I am to people. Outside of my family, the only ones that know this about me are: George, the SG-1 team, a few others at Stargate command – wait, there was only one other and she is no longer with us – and a friend in Seattle. I am not able to show you any magic to prove myself, but I do hope you'll take George's word that it is possible. I also, without SG-1 telling me, George, know that Atlantis was found, in the Pegasus galaxy. I am very glad to hear about that."

"You have known where it was, haven't you Brandi?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, I did. But, before you say anything, I couldn't help you with finding it. You would only find it if you were meant to, which you did. I am," she thought to herself, 'I can't say forbidden to go, so I'll say', "unable to travel there myself at this time, which is another reason why I could not help you with finding it," she stated.

"Ok, that suits me for an explanation," the President stated.

"I'm glad sir. Now, may I ask why I've been called here?" Brandi wondered.

"Of course," Hammond replied. "You are needed in Colorado at the SGC. It seems both Dr Jackson and Col Carter have requested to have you go out. They both notified me as did Gen O'Neill, on their behalf."

Interesting, she thought to herself, Daniel didn't mention it on her way here. To both men she replied, "I talked to Daniel recently and he didn't say anything to me about being needed at SGC. Did any of them say what I was needed for?"

"No, it was just asked that you come out right away," Hammond replied.

"George," the president started. "With both Dr Jackson and Col Carter, I'm also wondering why they requested Dr Stewart."

Looking at Gen Hammond and receiving a nod, Brandi stated "Mr. President, what George didn't say about my professional background is that I can design anything and build most, if not all, I design. I have designed and built motorcycles – one of which was specially designed and top secret, a top secret helicopter, nuclear and fusion bombs – designed only, didn't want anything to do with the building, though I was told the designs were research only, and most of the US equipment being used in relation to the Stargate I designed and helped to build – with help from Sam, prior to its first use close to a decade ago. If you tell me what you want, I can design it. I love to draw which is good, since I use it in regard to physics and history, and make it easy to design whatever is needed. Even though George won't say, I'm taking a leap here and saying it probably has to do with something I've designed but hasn't been built yet, or they are having problems with something already built. Am I right, George?"

"Col Carter or Dr Jackson will let you know when you arrive. I will notify Gen O'Neill that you are en route and to have someone pick you up in" looking at his watch, "approximately five hours, of course adjusting for time difference," Hammond replied.

"All right, that sounds fine to me. May I ask sir, even though it is my private plane, may we land on the military side of the airstrip at Peterson AFB?" She wondered.

The Maj. Gen almost laughed at Brandi calling him sir, but instead replied "Since you are military even though it is a private plane, and I know who your pilots are, I will approve this request and will let Gen O'Neill know that is the case. What of your pilots?"

Laughing she said, "Oh they'll figure something out. I don't think it is up to Jack to provide them with transportation off base." Knowing it was time to leave she walked back to Hammond and stated "Thank you George, it was good seeing you. Mr. President, it was an honor to meet you."

Hayes smiled and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Brandi. Let my driver know that you are ready and he'll take you back to the airport."

"Thank you sir," she said smiling and turned to go. She started hoping to herself that Jack would send Daniel to get her, but knowing Jack it would be Sam or Daniel and Teal'c. Oh well, she would have to wait and see. She wondered if Jack would even bring up who was arriving.

As Brandi was heading to the airport, Gen Hammond notified Gen O'Neill of her arrival. After getting off the phone with Hammond, Jack walked out to where

SG-1 was sitting. He looked at Sam, Teal'c and Daniel as if he were deciding something. "We have a visitor coming into Peterson in around five hours and I need to send someone to pick this person up. Um," he stated, still looking around. "Daniel, you and T' go."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Why are you sending me and not Sam or only Teal'c? Who is this person?" Daniel asked.

"Gen Hammond didn't say who it was, and I'm sending you," he said thinking, "because."

"Ok, fine. I'll be….." Daniel replied as he got up, waved his hand in the general direction of his office and left the room.

"Sir, what's going on? What aren't you telling us?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," was the only response she received.

"Oh, sir, has Gen Hammond mentioned anything about sending Brandi out?"

Sam wondered.

"Nope, not a word," Jack replied.

Daniel got to his lab and accessing the internet, started working. He noticed that he had a message in his inbox and checked it out. All it read was "I'm hooked up, are you?" Laughing he up linked his web cam, and hit invite. Very shortly there was Brandi, laughing.

"Hey there," she said.

"Hey yourself. You still in DC?" he asked.

"Actually," she laughed, "no. We're heading your way. Jack should have gotten a call from Gen Hammond to have us met at Peterson." From the look on Daniel's face, she knew Jack hadn't said a word of who it was, but to be sure, she asked "Jack didn't tell you it was me, did he. Who is he sending?"

"Teal'c and I," he said with a laugh. "I should have guessed though from the way he was acting."

"Oh gee, I guess I'm just dangerous enough that you need the protection of Teal'c. I wonder what he would say if you told him Teal'c didn't need to go with you," she replied still laughing.

"I don't know, but I'm going to give it a try," he responded. From her side in the back ground, he could hear "close it up for now, little one. We have to land."

"Great, I'll bet I'm in trouble," she said. When the only response she got was a raised eyebrow, she continued "I'll explain later, when I see you. I'll let you know when I'm back on."

"Ok, I'll be here," he said and they both shut their cam's down.

Brandi disconnected from the internet and closed her laptop. "Ok, I'm off guys," she called to the cockpit.

The plane landed and as soon as it did, her real father materialized. "Hello father, to what do we owe the pleasure? May I also ask why they need to land?"

"They landed at my request, I wanted to speak with all three of you at one time," he stated. He continued on with "Your recent meeting is what brings me here."

"Ok, what about it?"

"You were too free with information. You gave more than was necessary."

"Excuse me, I what?"

"Actually sir," Ben interrupted, "Grayson and I were listening the entire time, and she was very careful in what she said. She told only what was needed without looking like she was holding information back."

"I do know, father, what I am forbidden to say and how much I can tell people. I had to give the President that much information so he would have minimal understanding as to why I know about the Stargate. I did not tell him what my approximated age is, besides I don't think he would have believed that one, or even where exactly we were from. You allowed me to go to Abydos when they went back eight years ago to get Daniel. I walked into the map room and could not say anything about knowing what it was. I think Daniel realized I knew what it was, but he didn't say anything about it either, as I also think he had already started figuring out more than what he knew about me by then. I didn't question your orders to not go through the Stargate. I only went through when you, or one of the other elders, saw that it was a safe world, and gave me permission. I abided by that, as I have abided by not returning to Atlantis. I love you father, and I'm not going to doing anything that would make you have to turn me away."

Realizing she was right, and that Gray and Ben would back up what happened in her meeting, her father gave a small smile and said "I will give this information to the others. As to other matters, I ask that you don't wait to long to take care of it, and hope you are given what you so freely give."

"I won't father, and hope is all I can do right now."

"I will leave you to the rest of your journey," he stated and left the same way he arrived.

They were back up in the air in no time, with Grayson making up some of the lost time. As soon as they were at cruising altitude and Brandi was given the ok to be able to move around, she went to change out of the uniform skirt she put on for the meeting with the president into uniform slacks. With that done, she got comfortable in front of her computer, got it back up and running and online. "How long til we get there?" she asked to the cockpit.

"About four hours or less," came the reply.

She noticed Daniel was still online, so she up linked her web cam and sent an invite. When his face came over the computer, he gave her a small smile and turned to a voice in the background.

"Daniel, are you going to be ready? The plane will be arriving at Peterson in," looking at his watch, "about four hours."

"Yeah, Jack, about that. Is it really necessary for Teal'c to go? I think this is one I can handle myself." Turning back to the screen, he asked "How long do you figure?"

"Let me double check, I think time is, um, being made up." Laughing, Brandi called across the cabin "How much less is it now from the four hours?"

"More like three hours from now," came the reply. Brandi, turned back to look at Daniel and said with a laugh, "What he said."

"There you go, Jack, it's less then what you thought. And, like I said, Teal'c doesn't need to go with me."

"Who told you who you are picking up, and who are you talking too?" Jack asked.

Daniel just moved his chair slightly so Jack could see the screen.

"Hi Jack, sorry I ruined your surprise, but you know he would have figured it out soon enough," Brandi said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I was going to wait until the last minute and then have Teal'c needed here," Jack said with a let down. "See you when you get here Brandi." Knowing there was no reason to stay Jack turned and went back to his office.

"Poor Jack," Brandi said laughing, "I think he was actually hoping you wouldn't know until that last minute. He should have realized that it wouldn't have worked."

"True. So what happened? Who showed up?" He wondered.

"My father."

"Alex?"

"Nope. That I would have preferred. He thought I said more than I actually did to the president. After listening to what Ben and I had to say, he realized that what I said was just enough to keep the President happy. At least for now. Father tends to get a little too overprotective at times, and this is one of those times. What's funny is that when Mike, Eric, and I were kids, he would bend the rules as much as he could without actually breaking them. Now, he wants his children, especially me, to follow those same rules to the letter. No bends, no breaks, no bumps. If only it were that easy."

"It doesn't ever seem to be," Daniel replied with a sigh.

They continued to talk, with both also working on other projects, until about a half hour out of Patterson.

"I guess it's time to hang this up if you're going to get here in time," she said.

"Yeah, I'll be there when you land."

"Ok, see you shortly then."

"Yep, bye."

"Bye." And both web cams went down. Brandi finished writing up her notes on the computer, emailing them to the Dean of History at the University of Washington in Seattle, for his review, and also to Daniel, as she promised.

After sending the emails, she shut down and made sure she was buckled in, knowing they would be landing shortly.

Once they were landed and no longer moving, Brandi started getting her gear together to leave. Gray opened the hatch, put the stairs down and walked out while Ben came out to talk to Brandi.

"You'll have to figure out a way to town," Brandi told him as he walked to her.

"That's fine, we will. I'll call home to let Alex know we made here, so don't worry about doing that. Since you're probably going straight to the complex, call me tonight and let me know where you are for sure, and I'll let you know our hotel," he said, and then asked "Are you going to say something this time?"

Laughing, she replied "Thanks for taking care of calling dad, one less thing to worry about. As for where I'm staying, you should already know, but I will call you later so you know for sure and to get your hotel from you." she replied. Suddenly looking serious, she said "that's what I plan on doing before we leave. I made the mistake before of not saying it, so I decided I'm not going to make the mistake again. Don't worry, I have faith."

Ben just smiled, hugged her and left the plane. Just after Ben left, Daniel came in to get her. He walked over to her, and turned her to face him. Once facing him, she put her arms around him and returned the hug he gave her. She then found herself holding on like her life depended on it as he kissed her like a man drowning.

With her arms still around him, she leaned back to look at him, smiled and just said "Hi".

"Hi," he said with a laugh. Relaxing his arms slightly, he continued "I just had an interesting and strange talk with Gray. He brought up something about me I had only recently realized, and then said something weird."

"Really," she replied. Realizing he trying to collect his thoughts and wasn't going to finish quite yet, she continued "Let's see if I can add to those thoughts running round in your head. I should have said this before, but I was afraid to and by the time I got the courage too, you were already gone on Abydos. I love you Daniel, more to the point, I'm in love with you and have been since the very first time I saw you, however many years ago that was. I don't know if telling you ten years ago would have made any difference, but I didn't and nearly paid the price by having to leave. I did a lot of begging to not be sent away, and my father listened, spoke with the other elders and got me a reprieve and my father's very watchful eye. I even left the states for about two years to see if my ex-husband and I could make things right. Since I went with Jack back to Abydos, they obviously didn't go right because you were too deeply imbedded in my heart and mind. When I saw you on Abydos I knew you were happy and that made me glad, but also sad a little. Sha're being taken was not something I wanted to see happen, and it made me mad that Apophis did that. When you told me later that she was his queen, if I could have I would have taken care of him then, but it was not something that was allowed, so I could only sit and watch what it did to you. I have very nearly told you several times in the past few years how I feel but the time wasn't right, so I said nothing. I can't do that anymore. Whatever happens now, know I love you, I always have and always will."

After being left speechless for a short time after that, Daniel replied "I realized recently that though I'm not over her, and I don't think I ever will be, I've finally moved on from Sha're. But even more so, it hit me on my way here, why I was in a hurry to get here and why I was looking forward to seeing you, which is what made the talk with Gray strange. I love you, am in love you, Bree. When it happened I don't know, but I believe that is part of why I stayed on Abydos, besides Sha're. At that time I didn't want to face it, wasn't ready for it, so I left and stayed gone until I had too. You're right, things might have been different if either of us had said what we felt, but we can't change it now. And you're also right that the timing wasn't right until now. Now I have a question for you, before we leave."

"What?" she asked.

"Stay. Wait, the actual question is, will you stay now, here, in Colorado, with me?" he wanted to know.

She just smiled and only said one word "yes."

They closed up the plane and headed to the SGC so Jack wouldn't get worried.

On the drive back they sat in companionable silence. Neither feeling like they had to talk, they just enjoyed the ride. Finding that the last few hours and last few days had finally caught up with her, Brandi closed her eyes and was instantly asleep.

She didn't wake up until the car had stopped and Daniel was gently shaking her. Opening her eyes, she looked around. "We already went through the gate?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jack took care of your clearance in while I was gone," he told her.

Sitting up straighter, she looked at him and said "Sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"Falling asleep," she yawned. "I didn't realize how tired I was until we got in the car and started back."

"Nothing to be sorry for. You've traveled so much lately, you're probably still on a different time then here," he replied.

She just smiled in response. They grabbed her laptop and briefcase out of the car and headed into the complex. Just as they started inside, her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Brandi? Where are you and what's with the note I found?" her caller said.

With a sigh, she said "Hi daddy. Ben was supposed to call you. Colorado and I didn't have time to do anything but leave the note. I didn't want you to worry when you got home."

"Ok, I'm sorry sweetheart. Ben did call but didn't say where you were, only that you all arrived safely and your note didn't say anything about where, except to DC, or how long you would be gone. So I thought I would check with you. Also, I wanted to tell you that your father just contacted me. I don't know what you did, or what you and Daniel may have said to each other, but whatever it was, it worked. He and the other elders are backing off you. Of course you know, he will still be watching out for you, we tend to do that with our daughter, but it won't be all the time as it has been," her step dad, Alex, told her.

"Well, that's something at least. Did he mention anything else that changed?"

Laughing, Alex replied "As a matter of fact, the, shall we say, trips you have taken are ok as long as you continue to not show yourself. If at any point you do, he won't be able to protect you, neither will being the granddaughter of an Indian chief." Turning serious, he continued, "Also don't even think about going to Atlantis, you are still forbidden from there. You know what will happen if the Wraith realize your there. To help that point, I'll ask you a question. Which do you prefer, at this moment, life or death?"

She knew what her answer was, so with a sigh and very little thought, she answered while looking at Daniel "Life."

"That's what I thought and what I told him when he asked me what you would say. So enjoy it and when you can, call me to let me know if or when you're coming back. Remember I love you baby girl, and I'm here if you need anything," he told her.

"I know daddy, and I love you too. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye," she heard before the line went dead. She turned off the phone and they headed inside. Daniel knew something about the call bothered her, but decided to wait to ask what was wrong.

They got down to Jack's office and finding it empty, walked out to the conference room.

"Hey guys," Daniel said.

Sam and Jack turned around and saw the two of them standing there. Jack walked over and gave Brandi a hug followed by Sam, with Sam whispering "I've got some good news to tell you."

Brandi just nodded to let Sam know she heard.

"BrandiStewart, it is good to see you," Teal'c stated.

"It's good to see you also, Teal'c," she replied.

Looking at everyone, Brandi asked "Gen Hammond didn't seem to have an answer to this, so I'll ask y'all. Why am I here?"

Daniel only smiled. Jack looked, well, lost. Seeing no one else was going to say anything, Sam answered. "We didn't exactly tell Gen Hammond, or even Gen O'Neill, why. Only that you were needed. I can't speak for Daniels reasons, but I needed your help and expertise. I have something I've been working on, and I have it written up on my computer as a possible model, but something still isn't coming out right. I'm hoping that you'll look at what I wrote up and be able to make a three dimensional drawing of it and see where the problem is."

"I think that will work," Brandi replied. "We can get started as soon as you want."

Sam and Brandi headed to Sam's lab followed by the guys. When they got there, Sam pulled up her information, and showed it to Brandi. Looking at it, Brandi asked "could you print this off for me or email it to me. That way if I need to refresh myself with the info, I have something to look at without bothering you for the information."

"Yeah," Sam replied. "I think emailing would be easier and safer. Give me just a sec to get it ready to send."

"Ok," Brandi replied and looked around the lab while she waited for Sam to send it. Since she had already memorized what Sam had in data, the email was just for reference. While she looked around, she let her mind go over Sam's equations and mentally drew the design. Seeing a paper sticking out with what appeared to be a drawing of some kind, Brandi turned to Sam and said "Can I look at this drawing you have over here. It was sticking out slightly and caught my eye."

Not knowing what it was Sam answered "yeah."

Brandi pulled out what she wanted to look at. She held it up to Sam and asked "ok, what is this suppose to be. Who drew it?"

Sam looked up and smiled "that was from seven years ago when the black hole was trying to come through the gate. I drew that as a facsimile of what was happening. I know it's not very good. But the more important part is," she turned the folded paper over, "right here. Your specialty is quantum, isn't it?" Receiving the nod, Sam continued "I remember getting asked at the time what it was and I said something about it being someone's life work, but I didn't have that long."

At Brandi's laugh she stopped. Brandi smiled and said "depends on the person. Me, only about two hours to figure it out, if that."

"I should have called you at that time, but I forgot this was your specialty. Anyway, I gave up on it since I couldn't figure out what was missing, but I knew something was," Sam told her.

"May I," Brandi asked and received the nod from Sam. Brandi looked at Sam's figures, smiled and said "you were on the right track. This is the only thing that was missing." She added an equation to the many Sam had on there.

Sam looked at what Brandi wrote and saw the equation. Brandi saw the light dawn on Sam's face when she realized where the problem was. Sam looked at her and said "I don't know why I didn't see it then. But you're right, that's all that was missing."

"You didn't see it then, because you were involved in what was happening. You obviously figured out how to take care of it, since the mountain and the gate are still here," Brandi replied with a smile.

Jack looked at the two women muttered something about too many damn scientists, and left the room, followed by Teal'c. The three left started laughing at that.

Sam checked the information, saw it was ready, and sent the email. She looked up and said, "There, you should have it when you get online. What do you think with the short time you looked at it? Is it possible to fix?"

Brandi laughed and replied "Most definitely it's possible. That short time was all I really needed to see it, and I'll start on the 3D design later. I already have it drawn in my mind. I'm just working out the building of it at this point to see if I'm right."

"You're already building it in your mind? That's quick. I mean, it doesn't usually take me very long to figure something out if I know what I'm looking for, but not that quick," Sam said.

"I can't help it. It's just something I've always been able to do. Now, I'm going to change the subject. What's your news?" Brandi wondered.

"Ah, I think I'll go back to my lab. I'll see you in a while Bree," Daniel replied, giving Brandi a kiss bye before leaving.

"Ok, that was strange," Sam replied, then continued "Pete asked me to marry him. It took me a couple of weeks, but I said yes." Sam showed Brandi the ring.

Smiling, Brandi replied "That is great. And a beautiful ring also. Have you decided when yet?"

"Nope. We're still working that out. Pete is transferring to Colorado Springs first, and then we'll talk more about it. What about you? Things seem better with Daniel. Are you planning on going back to Seattle?" Sam wondered.

"I'm, happy. And yeah, they are better. As for going back. Only to pack up what I'll need, then I'm here to stay. I haven't told my family yet, so I have to do that, but I think my dad has an idea that I won't be going back there to stay," Brandi replied. "I'm going to go draw this out and get it back to you. If it is what you want we'll go from there."

"Ok, I'll be here," Sam told her.

Noticing Daniel grabbed both the lap top and briefcase, Brandi headed to his lab. "Thanks for grabbing that," she said as she walked in.

Looking up, Daniel replied "Sure, I knew you would be coming in here to work on it. Figured it would make it easier to just bring them with me."

Brandi opened her briefcase, grabbed her portable disc player, a CD, and her sketch pad out, and then sat down on the floor to get to work. Listening Ty Herndon, she forgot everything that was around her as she drew. At some point, Jack came in to talk to Daniel, noticed her sitting there and said "What is she doing? Why is she on the floor? And what is she listening to?"

"First, she is making a drawing for Sam. Second, she tends to work better sitting on the floor, she can get more comfortable. And Third, from the way she is smiling as she is quietly singing, my guess is Ty Herndon, a country artist she really likes," Daniel told him.

"What, is she like zoned out, oblivious to what's going on around her?" Jack wondered.

"Yeah, she's worse than me when she's working. She uses the music to keep out the distractions. Once she gets going, she won't stop til she's done and even if she happens to hear you say something to her, she won't answer you until she's done. I'll show you. Brandi, what's your favorite color and where were you born?" Daniel said.

Jack watched as Brandi gave no answer and kept working. After about another ten minutes of silence from her, Brandi suddenly took the headphones off, looked up saying "huh, what. Hi Jack, how long have you been here? Oh Daniel, pink and I'm not allowed to say."

Jack was so amazed he forgot for a minute she asked him a question. When the shock wore off, he replied "About fifteen minutes or so." Looking at Daniel, Jack just shook his head and said, "Wow, she is worse than you," then turned and left the room, forgetting what he originally went to talk to Daniel about.

"What was that about?" Brandi wondered.

"I think he wanted to talk to me, but saw you working and never got to what he was going to say."

"Ok, well, I'm going to give this to Sam and see if it is what she wants. I'll be back shortly," she said. As she left, she laughed to herself, noticing he wasn't really listening to what she said. She realized she could have said anything and he would have given the same answer, "Ok".

She found Sam looking at her computer model, deep in concentration. "Sam," she said coming in. When Sam looked up, Brandi continued, "is this what you were wanting?" Brandi handed the 3D drawing to her friend.

"Yeah, it is. Now I see what went wrong. Is it possible to build this?" Sam wondered.

Brandi laughed and said, "Yeah it is, but that will take time. In the mean time, we can play with your model by using the drawing and see what we can come up with. I really like the idea you have for it, and like I said, I've already started building it in my head, but that can always change, since it isn't written in stone yet. I'll leave you to look at that, and we can talk more about it tomorrow. I'm going to see if Daniel can take me home so I can get some sleep. I think the travel lag is catching up again."

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow then," Sam told her.

Leaving Sam's lab she ran into Jack, literally. "Hi Jack, did you remember what you wanted to tell Daniel?"

"Yeah, I was just on my way back down to my office".

"Ok, but before you go, can I ask a question?"

"Yeah, shoot," Jack responded.

"Can I borrow Daniel long enough to take me home so I can get some sleep. If you need him to come back, that's fine," she asked.

"Yeah, Daniel just asked the same thing. Here he comes now in fact. Get some sleep and I'll see both of you tomorrow," Jack replied.

Brandi turned to see Daniel walking up with her two bags. She relieved him of her briefcase, looked at him with an unasked question, and he just nodded, knowing what she was asking. They headed back out toward the surface to go home. She had promised to make phone calls that evening, but knowing it would be ok if she waited til the next day to call, since if her dad or Ben got worried, they had Daniel's number to reach her. She didn't think she would be awake long in the car with how tired she was feeling, and she was out the minute Daniel started the car and headed for home.


End file.
